


如果公白飞发现他的飞蛾笔记成了这样……

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	如果公白飞发现他的飞蛾笔记成了这样……

“飞儿，你这几天心情不大好。”

公白飞脱下衬衫往沙发上随便一扔的时候，古费拉克看着他说。他刚结束一天的医院工作，浑身有气无力，正要去浴室泡个热水澡来缓解，忽地停下动作：“为什么？”

“因为我是古费拉克。”古费走过去抱住他，又慢慢松开，然后一边往浴缸里放温水，一边倒着沐浴露和栀子花瓣。“昨晚的会议上，你驳斥安灼拉的观点直到他让步，这不像你；要知道你和安琪虽然在有些事上意见不合，但你从没公开反驳过他。这几天我开车接你回家的路上你都沉默不语。夜里你翻来覆去。有次你居然对热安沉下脸。进门时你把我给你买的衬衫随便一扔，而你一直都是将它捋整齐挂在衣柜里；还有刚才，你身上有点僵硬。”

古费拉克关掉水龙头，转身用寻求解释的眼神看着爱人。公白飞投降似地轻叹一声。

“古费，我的飞蛾笔记不见了。”

如果，假若，这世上有什么东西（不是人）不见了能够引起ABC向导私人意义上的困扰，一定就是那本500多页的飞蛾笔记。

ABC的朋友们，尤其古费拉克，都清楚那本笔记对公白飞的重要性——弗以伊亲自做的手工封面，扉页上是热安为全球环境日题的诗，整整500多页除了公白飞小部分的医学笔记，几乎都是各种各样的蛾子，从生存环境到界门纲目科属种、再到公白飞一笔一画绘制的样本图，边角写满了教授们的批注，就连书签都是由他和若李采集的标本做成。

古费拉克常用它来威胁伴侣。公白飞出差的日子，他翻看它，浏览那一行行看似冰冷的学术解说。公白飞的字迹清净、整洁、流畅、认真、沉稳，就像他这个人；古费用一种爱抚的神情细看着，感到柔软纹路在心上细细生长。

现在它丢了。于是第二天有了这样的对话——

“安琪，除了你自己，你有看到过我另一个非生命体情敌吗？”

“.....我不知道你想让我说什么，古费拉克。”

“老弗，你会一不小心把飞儿的笔记带去工厂么？”

“除非公白飞自己承认它是全人类的。”

“若利利，你有借过飞儿的蛾子笔记吗？”

“我托格朗泰尔还给他了。以及你再这样叫我，我就给你做学龄前检测。”

“.....”

格朗泰尔慢吞吞地走来坐在古费拉克身边，后者苦闷着脸：“嗳，飞儿不开心了。我知道原因，但没办法。”

“古费，我可能有话要对你说。”大写的R小心翼翼地开口。

那本飞蛾笔记的封面上染着酒渍，纸页间有颜料滴落，严重模糊了字迹。飞蛾的样本图和内容被油彩融为一体，形成一幅天成的印象派画作。更糟的是，标本不幸沾上了颜料，立刻粘住纸页难舍难分。

古费抓狂地瞪着罪魁祸首。

“几天前若李托我把它还给公白飞，我想研究研究就带了回去。你知道，我喝醉了就.....即兴创作的时候没注意它在哪。我也没想到会弄成这样。这怎么办，古费？”格朗泰尔窘着脸。

“让我想想....你该万分庆幸飞儿还没下班！天呐，他要是看见，一定会把你.....”

他的话被开门声打断，紧接着公白飞疑惑的发问：“我会把谁怎么样？”

古费听见格朗泰尔悄悄倒吸冷气。

连发怒的安灼拉都没怕过的R啊，上帝保佑他。

公白飞将笔记拿在手里细看，面容一点一点冷肃起来。起居室里另外两位安静如鸡。

格朗泰尔刚想开口说什么，接触到公白飞的愠怒眼神，顿时缩了回去。ABC向导的语气中含着一种不容玩笑的严厉、一字字说道。“格朗泰尔，这件事完全是你错了——一，受人所托，不管多小的事，你答应了就有责任亲自办到；二，从公开角度讲，这本笔记有朋友们的心血，哪怕他们不是你的朋友，你也理应尊重别人的成果；三，从私人角度讲，这是我的东西，我会毫不犹豫地借阅甚至送给你，因为知识本身属于人人，但之前请你起码问过我、尊重我的权利。”

格朗泰尔听得呆住。一贯善于胡诹的酒鬼此刻无言以对。古费拉克试图用眼神安抚爱人，但他感觉得到这次公白飞的怒气非常执著认真。

“你不辩解，说明你同意自己错了。”公白飞皱眉，严厉语气不减分毫。“错误需要尽可能弥补，因为我们本就生活在不完美的时代。或许你愿意选择如下补救办法：一，道歉，但考虑到并无实质用处，所以这不作为可选项；二，还原，可只能越搞越糟，为了防止更严重后果，也排除；三，课后跟我去重新采集标本，作为被损坏的飞蛾标本的替代；四，戒酒一年，省得酒作为你犯错的借口；五，如果你一个都不选的话，只能说明你根本没有意识到错的态度，那么请你一段时间不要跟我说话。”

言罢，公白飞走近几步，耐心地看着格朗泰尔。后者和古费拉克面面相觑，似乎承受不住寂静空气压下的巨石。犹豫片刻，大写的R钝钝开口：“我戒酒一年吧。”

古费留意到公白飞双眉一松，嘴角微微弯起。

送格朗泰尔出门后，古费拉克憋不住哈哈大笑。

公白飞拿出几页纸，开始重新整理被弄脏的笔记。古费拉克给他们倒上红酒，在旁边打趣：“飞儿你厉害啊，连安琪都没法让R戒酒一天，更别提一年了。其实就算R选了第三条，我相信你也总有办法让他戒酒的。你就是这个目的。”

他顿了顿又笑说：“不过那天你的样子，把格朗泰尔吓得服服帖帖；在我看来呐，强词夺理。”

“最非逻辑的问题在于，爱究竟是纵容还是克制。”公白飞起身吻了吻他的唇角，悠然道。


End file.
